


Love is Blind

by xallyxcatx13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All other teen wolf characters, Angst, Blind Liam, Comforting Theo Raken, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Liam Dunbar, M/M, Other, first attempt, first time post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xallyxcatx13/pseuds/xallyxcatx13
Summary: “Over here.” Liam flinched slightly as a warm hand lightly touched his face. The same hand he felt before everything went black.“Theo,” the beta spoke, his voice was hoarse. He knew that voice, that hand. Liam slowly turned in the direction of the touch. “Where...Why can’t I see you?” His voice rose at the end of his question as his heart started to race. He could hear him. He could feel him. But damn it, Liam couldn’t see Theo. And to be honest, he wasn’t expecting himself to care this much about it. Not seeing his smug smirk, his eye roll, his sneer.“Clam down, little wolf,” Theo stated with what sounded like softness and a little exasperation.Or the one where Liam gets hurt and is temporarily blinded and Theo comforts/calms him. Set after hospital fight in series finale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been floating around in my head and to be honest I wasn't even sure if I was going to post it or not. It is my first time at fan fiction. I tend to ramble when I write and my grammar is not the best, so sorry for that! This will be set it 3 parts (hopefully, as of right now). Hope you guys enjoy! <3

“You lost.”

Liam felt strange relief spread through him as those words escaped his lips. He felt himself smirk as he dropped the walkie talkie. It may not be completely over, Monroe was still out there. But this, this part was over and it was quite satisfying. Liam liked to believe Scott and everyone else was fine, he was choosing to believe that. He needed to have this, this feeling of satisfaction and relief. Just for a little while.

“Liam…” A familiar, husky voice spoke from behind him. He stood and turned to look at Theo. Theo, the boy who kept saving him. The one, despite everything, managed to take away pain and, far as Liam was concerned, redeemed. Theo eyes watered and he gave the beta a small smile. Liam could only imagine the emotions going through the other boy. The thought made something flutter in his stomach. He felt an urge to reach out to the other boy.

The beta cleared his throat, shaking himself from his thoughts. Just as he was about to speak something flashed from behind the older boy. In that second everything slowed. “Get down!” he heard himself shout in a distant voice. He grabbed the older boy and shoved him to the floor. A bright light blinded him as he felt a sharp pain surge across his face. There were voices shouting as he felt his body fall backwards and slam against the cold ground.

Everything was fuzzy as Liam tried to orientate himself, objects were swarming him and the voices were getting louder, more frantic. He tried to respond, to get up, anything. He felt warm hands on his face as a fuzzy object filled his vision. He couldn’t tell who it was, the pain on his face was starting to overwhelm him along with everything else.

“I...I can’t…” was all he heard himself mutter before everything finally went black and quiet.

***

Liam _felt_ his eyes open but all he was seeing was black. No faces, no lights, nothing. He was laying on something hard and cold. Maybe he was still on the hospital floor. But he still couldn’t see anything. He slowly moved his hands around, trying to feel for something or someone. He felt cold metal and an edge, like he was on a table. Suddenly the smell of dogs, cats, and herbs filled his nose.

“Liam?” a familiar voice questioned next to him. He moved his head side to side trying to see who it was. Panic began to fill him as he still couldn’t see someone but definitely heard the voice and could still hear a heartbeat. A steady, strong heartbeat. “Over here.” Liam flinched slightly as a warm hand lightly touched his face. The same hand he felt before everything went black.

“Theo,” the beta spoke, his voice was hoarse. He knew that voice, that hand. Liam slowly turned in the direction of the touch. “Where...Why can’t I see you?” His voice rose at the end of his question as his heart started to race. He could hear him. He could feel him. But damn it, Liam couldn’t see Theo. And to be honest, he wasn’t expecting himself to care this much about it. Not seeing his smug smirk, his eye roll, his sneer.

“Clam down, little wolf,” Theo stated with what sounded like softness and a little exasperation. It was not the first time he said those words and it was definitely not the first time he was trying to calm the beta down.

“Theo, I can’t see you!” Liam shouted, his voice slightly hysterical. He felt his cheeks redden at the sound of it. He tried to sit, not realizing how difficult that actually might be without seeing exactly where you were. He felt Theo’s hands help him up and adjust him so his feet were off the table. Liam was assuming he was facing Theo. His scent directly in front of his face was a safe indicator.

“You need to calm down, you can’t heal if you are panicking,” Theo’s voice sounded in front of him, another indicator. It sounded serious, almost worried. Liam slowly nodded his head, something that felt weird to do without sight. He felt the older boy’s hands on his shoulders, thumbs lightly rubbing against them. “You’ll be okay, little wolf.” Was he smirking? Smiling? Frowning? It was frustrating Liam to no end that he couldn’t see. The reason behind that frustration was momentarily questioned and then quickly brushed aside. Now was not the time.

Liam slowly reached his hand out, for what he didn’t know. The beta remembered watching a show with a blind person that always felt around and felt people’s faces to...well to see. He clumsily landed his hand on what felt like Theo’s lips. He flinched back slightly, taken back at the fact that his hand managed to find that spot of all places. He heard soft chuckle in front of him. The younger boy glared, or tried to glare.

Theo’s hand slowly wrapped around Liam’s outstretched one. “Here.” He felt him tug his hand and hold it against him. Liam tried to process what part of Theo he was touching. He swallowed sharply as various places popped in his head. Heat rose on his cheeks as he heard a laugh come from in front of him. Liam could only imagine the face the older boy was giving him. Eyebrow cocked up, a playful smile, eyes gleaming with something light and almost carefree. A face that Liam saw all too often when they were alone, but only when they were alone. “Focus Liam, what do you feel?”

Liam inhaled sharply as he splayed out his fingers, feeling skin and...a jaw. “Your neck,” he stated with some confidence. Not only did he hear a hum, but he felt it as well. It was a weird sensation, a slight vibration under his hand. He felt something else thrum against his hand. A pulse. Liam rubbed his thumb slightly up and down his neck, the pulse jumped a few times. His lips tilted up slightly. The beta was still not able to see Theo, but it did not bother him as much as it did before. He could feel him, he was touching him. And that was strangely calming. He was touching Theo, actually touching him. The calming sensation escalated to slight euphoria, something Liam tried to stiffle.

“You’re awake,” a familiar sounded from far away after a not so subtle throat clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam let out a loud sigh as he leaned against the passenger seat. He felt almost helpless and frustrated. He moved his hands slowly around him, subtly trying to feel everything around him. The seat, the door, the cup holder. All the things he had seen many, many times but never paid much attention to it. Now he was struggling to remember exactly what the inside of this truck looked like. The hum of the truck was louder than normal. As was Theo’s steady heartbeat. Everything seemed much louder. The beta let out a growl as he slammed his hand against the door.

 

A loud sigh was heard next to him, “Let’s not hurt the truck. You will heal and you will see again.”

 

“You don’t know that, Theo!” Liam exclaimed resisting the urge to slam his hand against the door again.

 

“You will!” Theo growled. The younger boy inwardly flinched, he wasn’t sure why Theo had that reaction. It would help if he could see his facial expression, but since he couldn’t he had to rely on his other senses. Which were currently going nuts. He heard the growl and he could smell the anger and something else. “It will take a little time, you heard what Deaton said.”

 

“Yes, and I also heard what Scott and what’s-his-face said.”

 

**_Once Mason, Scott, and pretty much everyone else realized Liam was awake it did not take long to find out what actually happened. Well it took slightly longer than it probably should have as everyone spoke at once and Liam’s senses were quickly overwhelmed. Apparently there was a stray hunter that tried to take one last shot at them. Mason, Theo, and Corey were not exactly sure what weaponed the hunter used but it had hit Liam in the face and was laced with wolfsbane. From what Liam could make of the situation it was some sort of gun or grenade or...okay he wasn’t sure. The whole situation was overwhelming and Liam was having a hard time to concentrate._ **

 

**_“I managed to get the wolfsbane taken care of...however the damage to your face was extensive,” Deaton’s voice came from behind him. Liam turned his head frantically, trying to find exactly where the vet was. Theo’s hands had left his hand and shoulder when Scott and Mason walked in on them. However Liam could still smell him in front of him. A safe distance but not too far away where Liam lost him in the crowd of other scents. “It will take a while for the wounds to heal. But it will heal and your sight will come back.”_ **

 

**_“Hopefully,” a gruff unfamiliar voice sounded from far away. Probably one of the out of towners that Liam had not formally meant._ **

 

**_“Hopefully?! What do you mean hopefully?!” Liam shouted with much panic. He needed his sight back. To be honest he did not care about the damage to face, as long as he could see again. See Scott and Mason. See his parents, his surroundings, his pack. See Theo. The room went eerily quiet and the smell of uncertainty mixed with fear filled the room. Which really only made the beta panic even more. He felt his claws extend from his nails as his heart began to race. What weren’t they saying? What were the scare of? Liam needed to know and he needed to know NOW. “What does he mean by hopefully? Scott? Mason? Theo?” His head swiveled around at each name, eventually stopping in the assumed direction of the older chimera._ **

 

**_“If you don’t heal soon…” Scott’s calm voice started and stopped. Liam glanced over in its direction, his hearing and sense of smell extending. He was trying to read the situation since he couldn’t see his alpha’s facial expression. Not that he doubted it would be any different than his normal sympathetic look he always gave the beta. “The damage could be permanent…”_ **

 

**_It took a second for Liam to actually process what Scott was saying and when he did, well the panic escalated. “I could be blind forever?!” He felt his fangs poke out once it really hit him. No, no. He needed to see. He had to see._ **

 

**_“Hey! Deucalion was a powerful werewolf and he was blind,” Stiles’ high anxiety voice stated, in what was probably an attempt to comfort._ **

 

**_“Deucalion is also dead,” Malia’s deadpan voice muttered._ **

 

**_“That’s beside the point!” And suddenly voices erupted around the room. Some in debate, some trying to comfort, others just speaking to speak. Somehow Liam’s heart began to beat faster, his claws and fangs clearly protruded at this point. It was getting harder to breathe. His breath coming out in shallow puffs and his hands scrambled for something to grab onto. Every other sense was being overwhelmed by the voices, the chemosignals, the heartbeats. It was too much. There was oh so much the beta could process at once._ **

 

**_“Liam,” a soft voice broke through to him as he felt familiar hands on his face. “Liam, focus.” One of the hands left his face and grabbed onto one of his, tugging it slightly. His hand was placed on a neck once again. Theo’s neck, Theo’s hand, Theo’s voice. “It’s okay, just focus.” The beta swallowed sharply as he tried to focus on where his hand was. The pulse, steady and strong. Liam focused on it, counted the beat of it. Suddenly everything else died down. He couldn’t hear, smell, or feel anything else. His fangs and claws retracting slowly. He started to breathe easier. The beta had no idea why the feeling of Theo’s pulse calmed him down but he didn’t care. At that moment it was the only thing that was helping and he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Well...something like that._ **

 

**_“Take me home,” Liam’s voice came out slow as he moved to get off the vet’s table. His movements were jerky, between not being able to see and not wanting to remove his hand from Theo. “Please.”_ **

 

**_“Yeah, okay.”_ **

 

It took a few minutes after that to convince everyone to let them go. Scott and Stiles both insisting that they were better options to take the beta home. Liam, however, was not taking it. He had stated that Theo’s car was in better condition than the jeep and well he found comfort in the chimera. Something that went unsaid but was probably understood after that whole debacle.

 

“You will see again,” Theo stated in a steady tone. Nothing in his voice gave a hint to if he was worried or not, however his chemosignals were another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!   
> I was kind of on a roll and kept going, however it is getting late and my spelling and grammar mistakes are getting a little ridiculous. Again, sorry for that! Part 3 will be up in the next few days!
> 
> Apologies if any of the characters seem off, again first time writer! Helpful criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Liam stood in what he assumed was the middle of his room. It had only taken a few minutes for Theo and Liam to get back to the Geyer’s. It had taken almost a half an hour to stumble through his house before he reached his room. Or what he was assuming was his room. One would think it would be easier to get around his own house even without his sight but no, that was not the case. His own scent filled his nose and he could feel the old laundry on the floor as he shuffled around a bit. It had to be his room.

 

Liam stood there, silently, begging for his sight to come back. He could hear Theo’s heart beat next to him. Neither one saying a word or moving around. It felt like hours before someone finally spoke, “Do you need anything?” The chimera reeked of uncertainty and, possibly, concern along with something else that the beta couldn’t identify. Liam didn’t answer though because to be honest the only thing he needed the older boy most definitely could not give him. He felt his fingers twitch as he tried to decide what to do. He could feel around for his bed and force himself to sleep. He could try to feel around the room and maybe change out of his dirty clothes that smelled like blood and sweat. When a few more minutes of silence passed, the chimera spoke up again, “I can leave…”

 

That got a reaction. “What?! No!” Liam frantically spun around with his hands outstretched. He wiggled his fingers as he tried to feel for the older boy. He shifted his body, trying desperately to find the other boy. “You can’t...please...I can’t see! I don’t...Theo!” His breathing began to become shallow again as panic rose in his chest. He didn’t want to be left alone. He didn’t want Theo to leave. He needed him there, for reasons that were unknown to him but still he needed him.

 

“I’m right here.” Liam felt hands gently touch his hips, guiding him to turn slightly to the side. The beta chewed his bottom lip as he slowly reached out once more. He followed the sound of the chimera’s heart beat, his hand finding the older boy’s chest. Theo’s heartbeat picked up as Liam’s fingers splayed across his chest. The beta knew the older one was muscular, but feeling it was definitely different. He felt his own heart skip every so slightly as Theo’s thumbs rubbed gently against his hips. Liam unconsciously took a step forward. Both hearts racing as the silence grew thick. The sound of the chimera clearing his throat nearly echoed in Liam’s ears. “Why did you push me out of the way?”

 

The beta was certainly not prepared for that question. “I don’t know, just a knee jerk reaction I guess.” Liam let out a strained chuckle. “I mean as many times as you saved my life, I kind of owed you one.” The beta meant it as a joke however the silence that followed it clearly meant that Theo did not take it that way. The hands left his hips and the chest was taken away from his touch.

 

“You don’t owe me anything! After everything...Liam, you got lucky that your sight is the only thing that might be taken from you!” Theo let out a low growl at the end of the comment.

 

“And?” Liam wasn’t seeing the problem, literally and figuratively. It was pure instinct to push Theo out of the way of the hunter’s weapon. He would have done it for anyone he cared about. Wait. Liam’s breath caught in his throat as the realization that he may care for Theo occurred to him. Luckily Theo was too caught up in his own thoughts to hear or bother with commenting on it.

 

“And?! You are unbelievable! You can’t just risk your life for a---” Theo stopped abruptly, letting the younger boy’s imagination fill the blank. A monster. A murder. A freak of nature. All the things the pack and Liam have said about and to Theo. The chimera’s chemosignals spiked with anger and worry...and guilt. That’s what that smell was. Liam wasn’t used to Theo smelling like guilt. Or at least he never paid much attention, always assuming that Theo couldn’t care less.

 

“Hey!” Liam exclaimed taking a clumsy step forward. He wasn’t sure what to say after that. Liam did not know what he was feeling about Theo or what he would consider Theo to be anymore. He really had other things on his mind the last year or so. He searched for something to say as he also searched for Theo. “I’ll heal. It will be fine.” The beta felt the firm chest under his hand after a few seconds of grabbing thin air. One hand stayed firmly on the chest as the other one slid slowly upwards, stopping at his neck. He rubbed his thumb gingerly across the skin as the older boy’s pulse and heart beat slowed down. Once Liam felt he was calm enough he took another step forward, their chests just barely touching.

 

His hand continued upward as he heard their combined heart beats nearly sync. His hand found Theo’s cheek and softly tugged his face downward until their foreheads touched. Liam inhaled sharply as the chimera’s scent filled his nose. It was rather intoxicating. If losing his sight meant moments like this, Liam might learn to be okay with it. Whenever these feelings for the older boy developed, LIam was unsure of; but this closeness was definitely making them grow stronger. And after everything Theo has done for possible redemption, Liam may not mind about the growing feelings. But again, he had more important things to think about and sort out beforehand.

 

“We should, um…” Liam whispered.

 

“Yea, we should…”

 

***

 

Eventually the boys had stepped away from each other and agreed that they needed some rest. After some confusion, due to Liam trying to remember his room setup, Theo managed to find clothes for the boys to change into. Once he was sure that Liam was good enough to change himself and lay himself down, the chimera went to the bathroom to get changed himself. Liam slowly got undressed, struggling a bit to remember where he set the clean clothes. Once he was changed, and convinced himself to be okay with the fact that his shirt may be on backward, Liam shuffled around, hands out, trying to find the bed. Which he said he had no problem finding without the chimera. It was his room after all, he should know it to some extent.

 

The beta bit down a yelp as he stubbed his toe against the bed. Well there it was. His movements were clumsy as he crawled onto the bed. His hands going across the blanket, eventually finding the pillows and headboard. Liam began to feel that familiar sensation of frustration as he laid down on his back. Everything was still black and to be honest he had hoped at some point that would no longer be the case. Even if the world was fuzzy at least he could start to see colors. He wasn’t asking for much, just something reassuring that he wouldn’t be permanently without sight.

 

The dip of the bed next to him shook him of his thoughts. The mix of Theo’s and his scents hit his nose hard. Liam’s other senses were surely going into overdrive. Which was not really assuring, Liam taking it as a sign that his body gave up on trying to heal his eyes. “Hey Theo,” the beta muttered.

 

“Hm?”

 

“If I don’t get my sight back---”

 

“Liam…”

 

“If I don’t get my sight back,” Liam repeated with a louder tone that clearly read he did not want to be interrupted again. “Will you be my seeing eye dog?”

 

Theo chuckled lightly, “Seriously?”

 

“I’m going to need one! I will admit I am not skilled enough to get around by myself...I just stubbed my toe on my own damn bed!” Theo’s chuckles got louder, almost sounding like actual laughter. The sound made Liam’s stomach, it was a sound like Liam knew he could grow to love. He felt his lips turn upward as he turned his head in the direction of the laughter. “Will you?”

 

The chuckles died down a little and the bed rattled with some movement, no doubt Theo trying to turn over. Or adjust himself to get comfortable. It went unsaid that they were going to share a bed tonight. Theo’s heart fluttered slightly as he whispered, “Yea, little wolf. I’ll be your seeing eye dog.”

 

“Good,” Liam huffed before turning his head upwards in the direction of the ceiling. “We will have to look into training.”

 

“Training?” the incredulous tone was nearly lost in the scoff from the chimera.

 

“Yes, training!” Liam stated louder than he actually meant to. 

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“No.”

 

“See, this is why you need training, you are very disobedient.”

 

Theo chuckled out a “what?”

 

“And stubborn.”

 

“Little wolf…”

 

“That’s just the beginning of the reasons why you need training…” Liam stated, trying to stifle a smile and keep his tone serious. He felt Theo’s hand smack him against the chest. “Violent.” Liam was now ticking off his fingers as he continued to list reasons why Theo would need training as a seeing eye dog. Though he did have to start getting creative after a while.

***

 

It is unclear when they had fallen asleep, but eventually they had. The sun was shining brightly through the windows. Liam let out a groan as he turned on his side away from the sunlight. He was still extremely exhausted from the past events. Everything, especially his eyes, were sore. He rubbed his face against his pillow as he argued inwardly about getting up. Liam sighed as he slowly opened his eyes. Blurry objects had greeted him, the beta mumbled incoherently as he blinked a few times. His surroundings slowly coming into focus. The beta wrinkled his nose at the sight of his clothes sticking out of his drawers. He really needed to clean up that was a little embarrassing. Liam’s eyes wondered around a bit before it officially hit him that his sight was back.

 

“Oh! Oh!” Liam exclaimed excitedly, sitting upright and throwing his blankets off of him. His face hurt from grin that was on his face. His eyes glanced rapidly around his room. His very disorganized room. It looked like a tornado ripped through here, but he didn’t care. He could see! The beta was practically bursting with excitement as he remembered that Theo had stayed with him. “Theo I can---” Liam stopped immediately as he realized he was alone. The excitement left him quickly, leaving a heavy emptiness. He wanted to see Theo, see his smirk, his bed head, his eyes.

 

The beta glanced around the room as if he may have missed something, some sort of sign as to where Theo was. Liam felt a little panicky as he clumsily got out of bed. Where could the chimera have gone? Was he taken? Theo said he would be his seeing eye dog, why would he leave? Was Liam imagining the conversation?  _ ‘Focus,’ _ Theo’s voice echoed in his head suddenly. Inhaling sharply, Liam closed his eyes as he reached out with his other senses. There were other heart beats in the house, two other heart beats. The smell of bacon filled his nose. Breakfast. Someone was making breakfast.

 

Liam’s eyes flew open as he darted out of his and downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed onto the door frame, feeling the molding crack under his strength. The beta immediately froze at the sight before him.

 

“Hey Liam!” Scott greeted rather enthusiastically, momentarily taking his eyes off the stove. Malia sat on the counter, swinging her legs gently tapping the drawers under her. She lightly waved at the beta, not taking her eyes off the bacon. Liam slowly pried his hand from the cracked door frame. His eyes darted around the room, still no Theo. “You can see! Right? You can see us right now? Liam?” The alpha called his name when he didn’t answer and just kept looking around confused. He jerkily nodded his head in response, trying to focus on finding any evidence to where Theo went or if he was still in the house somehow.

 

“Hey Dunbar come admire this bacon with your renewed eyesight!” Malia exclaimed, glancing up quick enough to catch the nod. Scott simply chuckled as he pulled his attention back to his cooking. The two began conversing between each other, smiles and small laughter being exchanged. Liam wasn’t paying attention as his heartbeat picked up slightly. Where was Theo? He was the one he wanted to see. To touch, even.

 

“Where’s Theo?” Liam whispered, the two glanced over at the beta with owl like eyes.

 

“Liam…” Scott muttered, pulling himself away from the stove once more.

 

“Where’s Theo?” This time a small growl came out.

 

“Driveway.” The alpha pointed towards the front door. Before either one of them could say anything, Liam sharply turned and ran to his front door. He barely heard the ‘I told you so’ from the werecoyote as he jerked the door open. Liam took a quick step forward, immediately spotting the blue truck on his driveway. The chimera was leaning against the driver door, playing on his phone.

 

Liam felt his heart stop as he feet carried him forward. His eyes took in the older boy’s appearance. His hair was seemingly longer than what he originally thought. Though to be honest he did not pay much attention to his hair or his rather muscular arms. His firm chest, that stood out under Liam’s Call of Duty shirt. “Theo,” the beta muttered quietly, getting the attention of the older boy.

 

“Your eyes…” Theo stated, nearly dropping his phone when he saw the younger boy’s newly healed face. Liam stopped when he was directly in front of the chimera. His eyes darting quickly as he took in Theo’s face. Everything about him was handsome, Liam couldn’t believe he missed all of this before.

 

“You left,” Liam stated, still taking in everything.

 

“Uh, yea,” Theo stuttered, putting his phone away and momentarily glancing back at the house. “Scott said he was going to, uh, make breakfast and check on you. He offered me some but Malia didn’t want her breakfast ruined so I thought it would be best if---”

 

“I wanted to see you!” Liam shouted, interrupting the older boy.

 

“What?”

 

“You! I wanted to see you! When I realized I could see again, you were the first person I wanted to see.” Liam’s breath hitched a bit as he chewed his bottom lip before continuing. “Your face is the first thing I wanted to see. You can calm me down and I had an instinct to save you because I care about you. I wanted to see you! Damn it, Theo…” The younger boy’s heart began racing as he decided to make another instinctual move. One hand grabbed onto the shirt and the other onto the back of Theo’s neck. He yanked him forward, meeting their lips halfway. The shock of the kiss made Theo pause but only momentarily, soon his hand found their way around Liam’s waist as he kissed him back. The kiss was hungry and a little clumsy, but it was the best thing Liam had in a long time.

 

The boys pulled away slightly as their bodies had needed some oxygen. Though, really, if they had a choice they would continue. Both were out of breath as they stare at each other. Both taking in each of their features, not wanting to take their sight for granted. To take this moment for granted.

 

Theo smiled down at the beta, brushing hair away from the boy’s blue eyes. Then something flashed across his face as a mischievous smile form on his face. “When you realized you could see again?” 

 

Liam bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back a laugh, “I told you I am not skilled enough to get around by myself.”

 

“Well it is a good thing you have a great seeing eye dog,” Theo chuckled as his hands wrapped around the younger boy’s waist tighter. He smiled softly before tilting his head down and brushing his lips against Liam’s. “Just no training.” Their lips met once again, both smiling into the second, gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third and final part!
> 
> It took a bit of time to decide on how to end this and also try not to make it too long. I really wanted this to be a three part kind of thing. Sorry for any mistakes I may have made, my brain was moving faster than my hands while I wrote this. Also sorry if this seems abrupt and fast paced at the end!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this work! Thank you to everyone who read it and commented and everything!
> 
> Any helpful criticism for possible future works is greatly appreciated!


End file.
